


Claustrophobia

by LayAria



Series: Prompt aléatoires [20]
Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Claustrophobia, F/M, Fluff a little, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Past Torture, Mentions of past abuse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: Prompt : ClaustrophobiaPairing : Tao x HarmonyWords : 1 686
Relationships: Tao/Original Character(s)
Series: Prompt aléatoires [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015956





	Claustrophobia

Tao tourna la tête après avoir validé les dernières modifications sur le son d’Ertegun. Il était… Trois heures du matin, presque quatre probablement. Harmony était roulée en boule sur le siège à côté de lui, profondément endormie. C’était la troisième nuit d’affilée qu’elle se retrouvait là vers une heure du matin, réveillée par un cauchemar et incapable de se rendormir seule dans sa chambre. Ca ne dérangeait pas particulièrement Tao. Elle se tassait silencieusement sur le siège qu’il avait pris l’habitude de garder là pour elle, enroulée dans un plaid épais que lui avait offert Angela, et se rendormait en une demi-heure, parfois un peu plus. C’était étrange d’avoir quelqu’un avec lui, alors qu’il avait l’habitude d’être seul avec ses IA, mais ce n’était pas désagréable.

Il resta quelques instants à observer la jeune femme, roulée sur elle-même comme un chat. Les écrans donnaient à ses cheveux blancs des reflets assez incroyables, particulièrement les projections violacées qui renforçaient les nuances naturelles de ses cheveux. S’il regardait attentivement, il pouvait aussi apercevoir la pointe d’une cicatrice sur son cou, provenant de son épaule, ou alors c’était celle qui tranchait la clavicule…

-Monsieur ? appela son IA principale.

-Remet le chauffage dans sa chambre, murmura-t-il. Et ferme les programmes.

-Bien monsieur.

Tao rangea les quelques rares feuilles qu’il avait sorties, avant de s’approcher silencieusement d’Harmony. Il n’était pas spécialement grand, pas spécialement musclé non plus, et pourtant sa main semblait gigantesque lorsqu’il la posa sur l’épaule de la jeune femme pour la secouer légèrement.

-Hm… ?

-Viens, je te ramène à ta chambre.

Son regard croisa d’abord l’œil bleu à demi ouvert et ensommeillé, puis le rouge alors qu’elle tournait la tête pour mieux le voir. D’endormie, elle passa à surprise, puis peut-être un peu craintive alors que les paroles de Tao commençaient à faire sens dans sa tête.

-M-ma chambre… ?

-J’ai finis de travailler pour aujourd’hui, expliqua-t-il simplement en reculant d’un pas.

Il ne s’était jamais vraiment inquiété des réactions des gens. Il n’avait jamais eu vraiment besoin d’y faire attention, il travaillait seul, et si les quelques personnes qu’il rencontrait s’offusquait, ce n’était jamais grave. Jamais son problème. Il n’avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Qu’on le déteste lui importait peu. Il travaillait seul, après tout. Vivait seul. Et pourtant… Pourtant il devinait quand Harmony avait besoin qu’il lui laisse de l’espace. Pire encore, il savait exactement la distance qu’il fallait qu’il mette entre eux. Ni trop loin ni trop proche. Il savait quand elle mentait, quand elle était au bord de la panique, quand ses cicatrices la faisaient souffrir, quand son œil droit fatiguait et qu’elle ne voyait presque plus rien avec… Elle n’était pas là depuis très longtemps, et pourtant il avait enregistré dans un coin de sa tête chaque petite réaction, chaque spasme nerveux, et avait appris à agir en conséquence sans même y réfléchir.

-Je… D’accord… D’accord j’arrive, bafouilla Harmony en se redressant maladroitement.

C’était la cicatrice de sa clavicule. Tao en eut la confirmation lorsque son t’shirt légèrement trop grand glissa d’à peine quelques centimètres, dévoilant le haut de l’os qui saillait sous la peau. Elle avait repris du poids, au moins un peu. En tout cas, elle ne flottait plus autant dans ses vêtements, même si les os continuaient de percer sa peau.

Harmony se leva maladroitement, gardant son épais plaid enroulé autour de ses épaules, et le suivit en trottant hors de son laboratoire. Tout le bâtiment était plongé dans une certaine pénombre, avec à peine quelques leds discrètes qui éclairaient les couloirs. Sans un mot, Tao se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. Il allait raccompagner Harmony, peut-être attendre qu’elle s’endorme, et il irait se coucher sur le divan qui lui servait désormais de lit. Il serait probablement réveillé au moins une fois, quand la jeune femme ferait un cauchemar, mais avec un peu de chance l’heure avancée allait rendre le sommeil d’Harmony moins chaotique.

-Hum, Tao-san… ? appela Harmony.

-Hm ?

-Je… Je peux…

Elle ne termina jamais sa phrase, et Tao se tourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué. Elle continuait de le suivre, bien qu’elle ait ralentit, et ses yeux désormais bien alertes dévisageaient avec anxiété les portes métalliques de l’ascenseur. Oh.

-Ce sera plus rapide que les escaliers, expliqua-t-il en s’arrêtant.

-Oui… Oui je sais, mais…

Elle le regarda appuyer sur le petit bouton argenté pour appeler la cabine, frissonnant sous son plaid. Maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait bien, il n’était pas sûr de l’avoir déjà vu prendre l’ascenseur depuis qu’elle était arrivée. Quand il allait la chercher au beau milieu de la nuit parce qu’elle faisait un cauchemar, ils prenaient toujours les escaliers, histoire de lui donner le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Est-ce que l’ascenseur lui faisait peur ? Il ne s’était jamais vraiment posé la question…

Harmony ne partit pas en courant lorsque les portes métalliques s’ouvrirent. Elle ne fit même pas un pas en arrière. Elle rentra légèrement la tête dans les épaules, et se glissa à l’intérieur, tendue, regardant autour d’elle comme un animal en cage. Tao fronça légèrement les sourcils, s’engouffrant à sa suite dans l’ascenseur. Elle avait pâli, non ? C’était assez difficile à dire à cause de la lumière bleue qui les éclairait, mais il était presque sûr…

Il appuya sur le bouton pour refermer les portes, et perçu immédiatement l’éclat de terreur pure qui traversa le regard d’Harmony. Ce ne serait pas long. Dans dix seconds maximums, ils seraient arrivés. Il hésita à dire quelque chose, quelque chose de rassurant qui chasserait l’angoisse du regard de la jeune femme, mais rien ne lui vint. Il ne savait juste pas faire ça.

Et soudain l’ascenseur s’immobilisa dans un violent sursaut, au moment même où il entendit Harmony prendre une brusque inspiration, suivie d’un bruit étrange entre le gargouillis, le hoquet et le sanglot. La lumière bleutée principale s’éteignit, ne laissant plus que le timide éclat d’une veilleuse. Tao fronça les sourcils, jetant un rapide coup d’œil au panneau de contrôle. Panne de courant ? Non, ce n’était pas généralisé. Ce devait juste être un crash du programme, où les fusibles de l’ascenseur qui avaient sauté. Retenant un soupire, il se pinça l’arête du nez. Les IA n’allaient mettre que quelques minutes à régler le problème, il les avait programmées pour ce genre de situation. Mais il comprit en croisant le regard terrorisé d’Harmony que ces quelques minutes seraient bien trop longues.

La jeune femme ne respirait presque plus, ses yeux étaient exorbités et elle grelottait furieusement. Il entendait ses petites inspirations précipitées, accompagnés de minuscules gémissements à peine perceptibles.

-Harmony, appela-t-il en s’approchant.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. En fait, il n’était même pas sûr qu’elle le voyait vraiment, pas alors que ses yeux roulaient furieusement, regardant à droite, à gauche, passant du plafond à la porte close.

-Harmony, répéta-t-il en attrapant tranquillement sa main. Tout va bien.

-On… On est enfermé… bafouilla-t-elle, sa voix partant dans les aigus. On est enfermé…

-Les IA vont régler le problème rapidement. Ce n’est qu’une question de minute.

Mais Harmony ne l’écoutait pas, pas alors qu’elle se retrouvait dans une minuscule boite, dans le noir. Une boite dont elle ne pouvait pas sortir. Encore. Elle était encore enfermée. Ils allaient encore lui faire du mal…

Soudain elle se retrouva assise par terre, Tao lui tenant les joues pour la forcer à le regarder.

-Regarde-moi. Respire.

Tao… Oui, Tao était là… Donc si Tao était là, c’était qu’elle n’était plus… Plus dans cette petite cage…

-Respire, répéta-t-il.

Sans lâcher ses joues, il s’arrangea pour s’assoir à son tour, gardant ses yeux ancrés dans les siens. Elle faisait une crise d’angoisse. Il avait vu Angela en faire une, une fois, et il avait été incapable de réagir. Mais il avait pris des notes, alors que son assistante -quel était son nom, déjà…- s’efforçait de la calmer. Il avait juste à faire pareil. Ce ne devait pas être compliqué. Mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à dire quelque chose de rassurant, une phrase bateau comme « ça va aller », il se retrouva incapable d’articuler quoi que ce soit. Harmony le regardait, les yeux embués de larmes et agrandit par la terreur. Comme lorsqu’il l’avait trouvé sur le trottoir, à moitié nue, couverte de sang, le visage boursouflé et tuméfié. Alors il ne dit rien, soutenant simplement son regard, effleurant du plat du pouce sa joue. Il n’avait pas besoin de parler. Il le sentait. Tant qu’elle le voyait, tant qu’elle sentait qu’il était là, ce serait suffisant. Tant qu’elle se concentrait sur lui, qu’elle oubliait qu’ils étaient enfermés dans un ascenseur, c’était suffisant. Il n’y avait pas nécessairement besoin de parler. Ce n’était pas nécessairement ce dont elle avait besoin.

Comme il l’avait prévu, l’ascenseur se remit en marche après seulement quatre ou cinq minutes. Harmony prit une petite inspiration précipitée mais ne détourna pas le regard, serrant simplement plus fort l’avant-bras de Tao, qu’elle avait attrapé à un moment ou un autre. Lorsque les portes s’ouvrirent, elle prit une violente inspiration, et Tao sourit légèrement.

-Tu peux te lever ?

-Oui… Oui bien sûr…

Il l’aida à se redresser, et la regarda presque courir hors de l’ascenseur, grelottant furieusement. Tout en la suivant, il jeta un rapide coup d’œil à son téléphone, consultant le rapport qu’une de ses IA lui avait déjà envoyé. Plus d’ascenseur jusqu’à nouvelle ordre, donc, sauf si cela était vraiment nécessaire. Harmony était encore au bord des larmes, il y avait toujours une petite lueur inquiète dans son regard, mais elle respirait plus régulièrement. Tao hésita un instant, avant de la suivre dans l’ancien bureau qui était devenu la chambre de la jeune femme.

-Tu veux que je reste avec toi ? demanda-t-il en allumant les veilleuses dans la pièce.

Harmony fit un vague bruit interrogatif, se roulant déjà en boule au milieu de son lit, enfouie sous la couverture et les quelques plaids qui se trouvaient dessus.

-Cette nuit. Est-ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

-Tu… Tu veux bien… ?

Tao soupira avec un minuscule sourire et s’approcha, tirant la porte pour qu’elle ne soit qu’entrouverte.

-Evidemment.


End file.
